Diab-Kin
DIAB-KIN Of all the races of Estai, the diab-kin are the most unique yet dispised race of all. Diab-kin are lesser demons of the Diablae Plane that chose to escape damnation and live upon the mortal plane. While most diab-kin are fond of the native humanoid species, some loathe them for the persecution they have received. In their current existence however diab-kin are an incredibly adaptable species that takes to large cities and townships like a fish to water, as they rely on their adopted mortal's kindness in return for their peculiar talents, as one can rarely say no to such bewitching and rather charming creatures. They have half inch ivory to obsidian horns if female, however males tend to have up to three inch horns at their often rich black or rich hues of red hairline. Diab-kin have elegantly backswept and pointed ears, their often flawless flesh is either a variation of red, purple, bronze, copper or nearly alabaster and in any contrast along those lines. Diab-kin have slender provacative tails that often reach their ankles if male, females have been known to have tails once again then length of their bodies. The diab-kin stand about average human height but often weigh a good deal less, they have also seem to have green to red and purple hued eyes that can flash when they are angry. ABILITIES Advanced Charisma: Diab-kin are naturally appealing and gain a +6 to Charisma based skill checks. Weakened Constitution: Diab-kin are delicate creatures and suffer a -2 penalty to Constitution based skill checks. Weakened Wisdom: Diab-kin are young and new to the world, suffering a -4 penalty to Wisdom based skill checks. Seduction: Once per day, the diab-kin may make a spell attack towards a target. On a successful hit, the diab-kin instantly charms the target with their seductive qualities. For 1d4 rounds the diab-kin passes any Diplomacy or Bluff checks against the target, as well as can manipulate the target into any non-hostile action. Lustful Carnage: Diab-kin thrive of their ability to seek intimate encounters with other humanoid races. Once per month, the diab-kin may tempt a member of any gender into a moment of intimacy with the diab-kin. The target must willingly accept and cannot be manipulated into such an act. If the temptation is successful, the diab-kin gains 2 CP. Special: This can be any intimate act. Appropriate acts for the main channel can include kissing, carressing, and any other publicly acceptable form of intimacy. Private forms of intimacy are not allowed in the main channel. Telepathy: A diab-kin may communicate telepathically with any creature within 100 feet that has a language. Tongues: A diab-kin can speak with any creature that has a language. This ability is always active unless the diab-kin chooses to disable it. Profane Gift: Once per day as a full-round action, a diab-kin may grant a profane gift to a willing humanoid creature by touching it for one full round. The target gains a +2 profane bonus to all skills of an attribute of the target's choice. A single creature may have no more than one profane gift from a diab-kin at a time. The effects were off after 24 hours. The diab-kin can remove it as well as at any time. Special: Acceptable attributes are Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. Energy Drain: A diab-kin drains energy from a mortal she lures into an act of intimacy, such as a kiss. An unwilling victim must be grappled before the diab-kin can use this ability. The diab-kin’s kiss deals instant critical damage to the victim, and completely heals the diab-kin. The kiss also bestows the effect of a favor, asking the victim to accept another act of intimacy from the diab-kin at the diab-kin's leasuire. Special: This can be any intimate act. Appropriate acts for the main channel can include kissing, carressing, and any other publicly acceptable form of intimacy. Private forms of intimacy are not allowed in the main channel. Diablae Heritage: Diab-kin hail from the demonic Diablae Plane. They are considered both humanoid and demonoid for the purposes of effects that target creatures by type. Diab-kin are also immune to damage caused by electricity and fire elements, and are immune to poisons. Vestigial Wings: Diab-kin have nimble batlike wings that do not provide the lift required for actual flight, but do have enough power to aid flight attained by some other method.